


Why so Blue?

by Hesh08



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke, F/F, Omega Lexa, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesh08/pseuds/Hesh08
Summary: Clarke kind of thinks staying a wolf will make her problems disappear.Lexa kind of thinks she should put a “No Dogs Allowed” sign on her front lawn.





	1. Chapter 1

 

\-------------

 

Blood.

 

It’s all she could smell. It consumes her senses as she walks along the village that just moments ago felt like home. She grew up here. Knew every tree, rock, and river that came within a 50-mile radius. But looking at it now, she barely recognizes it.

 

The rise of the morning sun left the forest in a warm glow and a slight fog swept its way through the trees and around the cabins. Ironically, the haze made the woods feel like a graveyard in every cliché horror film she would stay up late watching with her father. With the amount of death she confronted tonight, she wouldn’t even be surprised at this point if zombies were to come next, crawling from the ground beneath and tearing off the limbs of what’s left of her pack.

 

It was almost too quiet given the circumstances. Clarke tries to focus on the slight crunch of leaves from her paws moving across the dirt, anything to ground her to reality.

 

She knows she is hurt, but the pain is numb compared to her own disbelief _._ Compared to her own sorrow. _Compared to what she had to do._

 

Her village was tiny, quite insignificant on any geographic map if one tried to look for it. It was located just outside a national forest in northern Oregon and it takes a couple hours’ drive to even stumble across a grocery store. Pretty inconvenient when she was craving a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Though, it’s trivial for a reason and Clarke’s father tried his hardest to keep it that way, to keep her family, the pack safe.

 

Humans are fragile. There is evidence repeated over and over in every history book showing how they have a hard time accepting someone slightly different. Humans would never tolerate something as outlandish as werewolves. They’d be locked up in cages before noon and stabbed with a never-ending supply of needles by dinner.

 

Nevertheless, with all of that extra work for security to hide themselves from outsiders seemed irrelevant to her now as she watches the abundance of dead bodies scattered across the forest floor.

 

They were in no way prepared for the men to come charging from the mountain. Men with guns and repugnance.

 

We were always so careful. How did they know of us?

 

A black wolf walks up to Clarke, looking every bit of beaten and fatigued. He shuffles next to her, bowing his head slightly.

 

_What is the plan now, Alpha?_

 

Jake. Her father. He was the alpha of the pack, not her. Yet, with his fall during this unexpected war, the responsibility immediately went to Clarke. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want any of it.

 

Jake was a peaceful alpha. He was strong and fair. He always looked for other ways to end rivalries and conflicts without having to spill blood. But Clarke wasn’t Jake. It was her move. It was her choice and she killed them. She killed them all.

 

_There isn’t one. Not for me._

_What do you mean, Clarke? Our numbers are small. We need an Alpha in charge. We need you._

Clarke looks out into the village at the remaining pack. Watching their mourning faces, while they attempt to see which bodies might still be breathing and helping those who were hurt. She observes one of the younger pups sobbing, while trying to shake his mother’s lifeless body awake.

 

She didn’t want this.

_No you don’t. I’ve done enough damage._

A small growl comes from Bellamy, while he throws a glare at the unreasonable alpha.

_You saved us._

_I bared it, so they didn’t have to._

_Don’t do this Clarke._

_I can’t be around here anymore. I can’t look at their faces._

_Where are you going to go? You’re a werewolf Clarke. No human will understand you out there. We are your family._

They stay in silence for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes. Clarke’s shown with exhaustion and regret. She lowers her ears, a sigh escaping her mouth.

 

_I’m sorry Bellamy._

With one last look at the remaining village; Clarke turns around, sprinting away from the wreckage and defeated eyes. Sprinting away from herself.

 

\----------------

 

_“Which dog should we get, Lexa? There’s so many!” Cosita excitedly squealed looking amongst the cages at the shelter._

_“How about a fish? I hear they are great with kids.” Lexa grumbled looking at brown mutt that won’t stop yapping at her. “Also quiet.”_

_“Hardy har har, we are getting a dog, Lexa. You promised. I am probably the only vet in the world who doesn’t have her own animal. How about this one?” Costia asked, looking at a small Chihuahua through one of the cages._

_“Is that a dog or the rat I saw last week in our shed?” Lexa remarked, with a deep scroll on her face while looking at the dog._

_“Quit that. We are not leaving this place until we pick one out, so stop being a grump and start being more helpful.” Cosita turned and skipped further down the shelter, only to stop at the sight of a new dog being brought through the double doors._

_“No.” Lexa said, her eyes bugging out of her head. “Lets go back to the rat.”_

_“He’s perfect Lexa!” Cosita turned around with a pout on her lips, looking at Lexa like she was about to crush everything dear to her._

_Lexa hesitated. She didn’t know what to do, but she was definitely picturing her house being torn to shreds, an endless battle with the vacuum and very large poops taking up her entire back yard. “Costia….”_

 

A tug on the leash is what jolts Lexa out of her memory, she stops walking and turns around to see what’s holding Blue up and finds him expecting a pathetic excuse of a tree.

 

“Really? Come on Blue.” The Great Dane looks up at her and leisurely trots his way back to her side. The lights along the neighborhood trail set a yellow glow on the path, guiding the way back towards civilization.

 

A sigh leaves Lexa’s lips as she thinks back on every problem she had today. She doesn’t exactly have good days anymore, but today was definitely worse than usual. She just wants to get home, crawl into bed and throw on some Netflix, preferably something more drastic than her own sad life in hopes that it’ll make her feel a teeny bit better.

 

She has been drowning herself in work for the past year using it as an escape. She figures the busier she is, the less opportunity she has to get swallowed in her own mind. It’s been working most days. Today just wasn’t one of those.

 

Lexa is a Co-CEO of a small non-profit called Polis that she and her sister Luna came up with back when she was in college. At 26 now, she never expected it to get as far as it has, but is exceedingly grateful for the success in such a short couple of years.

 

Another tug of the leash stops Lexa from walking any further, she turns around again, a bit more irritated. “Blue come on, we are almost off the trail.”

 

He doesn’t look up at her this time. His large grey body is too transfixed on something inside one of the bushes. He starts playing a game of tug-o-war on the leash so he can try and get a bit further inside.

 

Lexa does one more yank, “Blue”, but the dog continues to ignore her. She scrolls, making her way back towards him, wondering what has gotten him so engrossed.

 

She stops in front of the bush, seeing something faintly white from inside, but can’t quite make it out from all the leaves. Lexa crouches down, pulling some of them aside revealing a large white dog, caked in a layer of mud. She pulls her flash light out on her phone to try and see the situation a little better.

 

Not sure if the dog is still alive, Lexa places a hand on it’s fur trying to find signs of breathing. It was faint, but she feels a small rise and fall of it’s chest.

 

She wasn’t sure what to do, but knows it’s way too late to find a vet clinic that would still be opened. She wonders if this dog is a stray or if someone around here is down one less of a pet. Looking at Blue. She’d be devastated.

 

She knows if Costia were here, she wouldn’t think twice about bringing this dog home and making sure it makes it through the night. A flood of guilt runs through her, she knows what she has to do.

 

Getting on her knees, Lexa reaches into the bush scooping the large dog up into her arms. She hears a soft whimper escape its mouth and she tries to shift the dog for a more comfortable angle. It was relatively hard to find a decent one with an animal this large.

 

“You better not have rabies”, she mumbles, standing back on her feet. With Blue’s leash still wrapped around her wrist, Lexa starts heading back on the trail towards her house.

 

\------------

 

She approaches her home in about 15 minutes and walks up the steps of the front porch. Her arms have been shaking and begging to set the dog down a good 14 minutes ago. If all her hours spent at the gym did not prepare her for carrying this thing, why the hell does she even bother? She could hear her personal trainer, Anya’s, voice in her head, _No pain, no gain. Stop complaining, you’ll be thanking me later._

 

Lexa attempts to search for her keys while leaning her shoulder against the wood door for extra support. She uses her knee as leverage to keep the dog in her arms, causing her to balance awkwardly on one leg. After a bit of a struggle, she feels the metal ridge of her key and successfully grabs it from her purse. Ha! Take that Anya.

 

Blue is besides her, his head tilted and curious eyes not leaving the new dog. Once she is able to open the door, she releases Blue and makes a beeline to the bathroom. She didn’t want to set the stray anywhere in the house until she was able to wash the mud off.

 

She is confident if you look Dog up in the dictionary the words, dirty, filthy, messy, chaotic and unruly would be underneath it.

 

Costia use to always make fun of her for being a neat freak, but Lexa saw nothing wrong with wanting things to be in their best condition and correct order at all times. She is positive that is what got her so far with Polis to begin with, Luna would quickly dispute that claim.

 

Placing the dog on the rug in front of her tub, Lexa starts the bath water waiting for it to get to a warm temperature. She grabs Blue’s shampoo from the cabinet and sets it on the side of the tub before checking the water one more time.

 

She lifts the dog up with a huff, her arms instantly protesting, but sighs gratefully when she places her inside the tub. Her large frame taking up the entire thing. “What is with me and the lure of large dogs?” she mutters under her breath before grabbing a cup to start scooping water and releasing it onto her fur. She watches the mud slide off the dog and quickly makes its way down the drain, “why couldn’t you be a Pomeranian or a Corgi?”

 

Scrubbing shampoo into her belly, she hears a soft whine leave the dog’s body. She has yet to open her eyes and has hardly moved, except for a slight twitch here or there.

 

She finds a large cut going along her side and another on her hip, but observes that they are both almost closed up. Must have happened several days ago. She makes sure to clean it well before snatching a towel to wrap around her body.

 

After the dog is mostly dry, she carries her to Blue’s large kennel and softly places her on the mess of blankets inside. She makes sure she has food and water before shutting the cage door and latching it tight. She doesn’t know how trained this dog is and wants to make sure she doesn’t create a mess if she happens to wake up through the night.

 

She hopes she makes it through the night.

 

She’ll have to make flyers for her in the morning and post them around the town. If the dog has an owner, they are probably missing it.

 

With one last look, Lexa turns around calling Blue and heads towards her room. She stops in the bathroom to wash her face, pulling her long brown waves into a bun. She then goes to her closet putting on some pajamas and then crawls into bed.

 

She is comforted by the weight of her peaceful giant taking up a large share of the bed next to her and slowly drifts off to sleep.

 

\----------------

 

A growl wakes Lexa up. In confusion, and still a bit out of it, she searches for the cause, only to find a weary Blue laying at the foot of her bed. He was staring frozen at the door with a low rumble escaping his body.

 

That’s weird? Blue never even barks, what could be triggering him to act like this. That’s when she hears a crash coming from outside her bedroom door and Blue lets out another deep growl.

 

The most reasonable thing she could think of was to grab the closest thing to her, which happens to be a vase filled with fake flowers that was resting on her nightstand. Lexa slowly gets out of bed, feeling a bit exposed in only a white tee and plaid boxer shorts, and creeps toward the door. She gradually cracks it open and then quietly shuts it behind her; keeping Blue inside so she wouldn’t risk him getting hurt. She couldn’t lose that dog.

 

Lexa furtively makes her way down the hallway, holding her vase of flowers in a protective stance in front of her. She stops at the end, peaking around the corner to the kitchen/dining area, which is where the source of the racket is coming from. She was met with a sight of the white dog and her head deep inside a box of cereal. With several other boxes chewed up and scattered around it.

 

Lexa huffs. She lowers the vase, coming around the corner walking closer to the pain in the ass mutt. This was just one of the many reason she was not fawned of animals, besides Blue of course. Why the hell did she bring this dog back? Wasn’t she near death just roughly 6 hours ago? How the hell did she get out? And most importantly, what was wrong with the perfectly good dog food still sitting untouched in the kennel?

 

She walks closer to the kitchen table and places the vase on top of it. The noise makes the dog whip her head up, the cereal box flying across the kitchen floor. Lexa winces at the mess of frosted flakes, littering her freshly cleaned tile. _For Cosita. For Costia. For Cosita._ She chants to herself bringing her eyes back onto the dog.

 

The dog stands completely still, her blue eyes boring into Lexa’s green ones. She never thought eyes could actually speak, not even sure what she means, but looking into these blue ones, she was positive those eyes could tell her to kick a man off a tower and should would. No questions asked.

 

The stare is soon interrupted by a clatter coming from the front of her house. Lexa turns her head to look at the door when she hears foot steps approaching, a key turns into the lock revealing a tired Luna, still breathing heavily from her early morning run.

 

“Hey Lexa, I wanted to stop by and let you know that I think I found a solution to the budget problem with--

 

Oh my god!” Luna screeches, throwing her hands to her mouth and coming to a complete halt a couple yards away from the dog.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asks worryingly, looking between her sister and the dog, which was now licking her mouth from the recent cereal incident and cocking her head slightly at Luna’s outburst. “I found this dog last night, barely breathing along the trail. I had to bring her home,” she swallows deeply, “it’s what She would have done.”

 

Luna turns from the dog to glare at her idiot younger sister, “what the hell Lexa?! That’s not a damn house dog, that’s a wolf!”

It took a couple seconds to sink in, but once it did Lexa’s eyes grew three times the size. _Oh_. In a state of shock and total embarrassment, Lexa grabs her fake flowers again and places her body in a fight pose, preparing for the worst. _What the hell Costia?_

 

“I am going to call animal control”, Luna whisper yells while looking at her phone and backing up slowly. She glances up towards Lexa once she reaches the door, “what the hell do you plan to do with those flowers Romeo? Propose? Lets go outside before you give it an actual excuse to attack us.”

 

Lexa sends a hardnosed glare to her sister, but doesn’t resist as she half runs half walks to the door with the flowers clutched to her chest. The girls shut the front door leaving behind a very amused wolf still standing by a pile of shredded cereal boxes.

 

\--------------

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_The blur of pine trees rush past her as she continues moving onward._

_Her legs are on fire while she tracks through the forest, with no destination and no intellect of how long she’s been running for._

_She just keeps moving. Her mind is swarming with guilt and anger. The adrenalin coursing through her veins is what keeps her going, hoping to get as far away from the village as possible._

_Nevertheless, her body eventually does gives up. Not being able to carry her another step. She collapses in a heap across the dirt floor. A low whine escaping and her heart racing franticly as she tries and understand the surroundings. Everything comes in a blur, black spots taking over most of her vision._

_She does distinguish a bush out of the distortion and crawls until she is completely covered. She’s reassured by the thin layer of leaves acting as a shield from the outside world before letting exhaustion take over her body._

_Then there is nothing but darkness._

_She is slightly awoken from something pulling her across the dirt. She can smell the faint trace of a sweet perfume that has still lingered from the aftermaths of the day._

_She lets out a soft whimper at being jostled from her current position, too drained to fight._

_She feels a warm body pressing against her and the rhythm of the stranger’s heartbeat instantly lures her back to the darkness._

 

\-------

 

“Ma’am, I’ve searched the premise. There is no wolf.” The animal control officer explains while he walks up to the two sisters in the front lawn, cutting them off from their on going bickering.

 

“Are you sure?” Lexa questions crossing her arms, not quite believing the wolf could find a way out.

 

“Positive. There aren’t many places an animal that size can hide in your home. I’ll search the area around your house, but other than that, I’m afraid there is not much more I can do for you without seeing the wolf.” She can tell by his tone that he is suspicious if there was ever a wolf to be found and Lexa can’t help but find herself glaring at him.

 

“Okay, thanks anyways.” Luna says, turning to face her sister as they watch the officer stroll away, Lexa’s eyes still sending daggers to his back.

 

“How could the wolf just disappear?” She asks looking at her sister.

 

Luna shrugs her shoulders. “Maybe it went out the back door or escaped through a window.”

 

“All which were closed.” Lexa states while pointing her hand in the direction of her house.

 

“It got out somehow. You heard him. He searched the whole place and the animal isn’t in there. Where else could it be? It’s probably long gone by now anyways. You live next to the woods. So as long as you don’t go collecting strays again, you should be fine. I am going to head back home and get ready for work. How about you just take the day off, okay? You’ve worked more hours than the whole office combined anyways.”

 

“You are just going to leave me here with a potential dangerous animal that could very well still be in my house.” Lexa says with a slight panic in her voice.

 

Luna shakes her head; her ponytail of black curls bouncing off her shoulders. “But it’s not. The animal control officer just said.”

 

“Like he knows anything.” Lexa mutters sending her accusing eyes one more time in the direction he went.

 

“He would have known that was a wolf before bringing it into the house.”

 

She narrows her eyes at Luna. “I thought you were leaving to get ready for work.”

 

Luna lifts her hands into the air while backing up towards the road. “I’ll see you later baby sister. Try not to bring anymore strays into your home for late night tea, yeah?”

 

“Like I’m one to share my tea!” Lexa yells out to Luna, who was already jogging down the road and plugging her headphones back into her ears.

 

“Great.” She mumbles under her breath, staring back at her house, hesitating before making her way back up the front porch steps.

 

The creak of hinges is all Lexa hears as she slowly opens her front door, peaking her head through searching for signs of white fur. “Hello.” She cautiously yells out.

 

Once she is graced with silence, she allows herself to walk through the entry letting the door shut behind her gently.

 

She lives in a small two-bedroom home, so there isn’t much for her to investigate. She bought this house with Costia right out of college, before Polis really took off, but hasn’t found the need to upgrade it to anything more lavishing. There is something comforting about having a smaller space with way too many things filling up all the corners of it. Kind of a dark contrast to how her heart feels most days, which is lacking the warmth and clutter her home brings.

 

Lexa makes her way around checking every place a potential wolf could be hiding. She goes as far as crouching to look under her couch and opening every rustic wood cabinet in her kitchen.

 

She stops to look at the mess of cereal boxes on the ceramic tile. With a sigh, she grabs the broom and cleans up the only evidence left of the wolf being in her house earlier this morning.

 

\-------

 

Lexa walks out of the bathroom freshly showered, wearing a pair of leggings and an old college t-shirt with her damp hair flowing down her back in a wave of curls. This is her first day off work in over a year and she plans to make the most of it, curled up on her couch watching re-runs of Friends.

 

While walking towards the living room, she starts to make a list in her head of all the things she needs to get done the minute she gets back into the office. Even on her day off, work always seems to consume her thoughts. She’s caught up in her own mind as she grabs the remote off the coffee table, placing herself on the grey sectional sofa and flipping the T.V. to Netflix.

 

A thunderstorm made it’s way over the neighborhood in the past hour. She can hear the loud drumming of rain falling on the roof and rasping against the trees. The large windows in the front and back of her house usually allow the afternoon light to crusade its way through the rooms of her home, but the abundance of sun is absent from the black of the storm.

 

She turns on an episode of Friends and soon the noise of the rain is drowned out by the laughter of Joey and Chandler.

 

She feels the couch dip as a great dane makes himself comfortable next to her. “We talked about being on the couch, buddy.” Lexa murmurs, turning to glance over at him with a stern look that quickly dissipates the moment she sees his face. He is so large that all four of his legs still dangle off the edge, but it never ceases to amaze her how often he can force himself fit in places just to be next to her. “Fine, just this once though.” She tells him, as if she wouldn’t give in again tomorrow.

 

The storm hasn’t let up by the time she’s finished a cup of tea and started the fourth episode. About half way through she hears a whine come from Blue. His head is focused on the window to the right of her, so Lexa curiously shifts her gaze to follow, but quickly regrets her decision.

 

The white wolf is sitting up against the window with her ears back and slightly trembling from the rain. Her bright blue eyes pleading at Lexa. Before realizes it, she is already shaking her head no against the wolf’s requests causing the animal to whine and start pawing at the window.

 

Lexa quickly gets up and grabs her phone from on top of the coffee table. She moves to the nearest wall blocking her from the animal’s view, already selecting her sister from the contacts.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be enjoying your day off, little sister?” Luna’s condescending tone appears before the second ring.

 

“The wolf is back.” Lexa whispers, peaking around the wall one more time to make sure she wasn’t imaging it, but quickly moving back the minute the wolf catches her eye.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I said the wolf is back, she’s outside my front window.” Lexa repeats again with a bit more anxiety lacing her voice, worryingly pulling at the edge of shirt and shifting her bare feet against the plush carpet.

 

“Why are you whispering?” Luna asks, completely ignoring her previous statement.

 

“Are you not hearing what I am saying? The wolf is back Luna.”

 

“I heard you the first time. You know what they say about strays, let them in once and they keep coming back. Tisk, tisk, Lexa.” Luna’s playful singing of the last statement made Lexa roll her eyes realizing she is getting nowhere with this conversation.

 

“You are not abetting at all with my predicament.” She grumbles.

 

“And you are still whispering.”

 

“Luna!” Lexa answers harshly, but still not allowing her voice to go fully beyond the volume of a whisper. “What do I do?”

 

“Just ignore it. It’ll get bored or hungry and go away eventually. Just don’t go letting it inside again and maybe avoid feeding it cereal this time.”

 

“I could have acquired better help calling a Papa Johns. Why did I even bother?” Lexa sarcastically remarks.

 

“Oh! That’s a great idea. Maybe when they bring your pizza the wolf will chase the delivery boy down the road and away from your house.” Luna laughs from the other side of the phone.

 

Lexa shakes her. “Good-bye, thanks for nothing.” She quickly ends the call cutting off Luna’s fit of giggles. She lifts her hands to massage her temples and lets out a long sigh.

 

She cautiously moves her body around the corner of the wall looking back at the wolf. She stands up the minute their eyes come in contact with each other and starts to paw again at the window. The rain falling down on the animal’s already soaked fur. 

 

Lexa grumbles at her situation, walking up to the window only to grab the curtains pulling it across to block the wolf’s sad eyes. The guilt consumes her immediately. She hopes the rain will stop soon, but for now she can’t look into those deep blue orbs without feeling like the worlds worst human.

 

Lexa tries to go back to Friends, but her mind keeps wandering to the wolf just a couple feet away outside. At least she thinks she’s still outside. She refuses to give in and move the curtains to actually look. It’s also not helping that Blue keeps looking at her like he’s trying to imitate one of those dogs off of the Sarah Mclachlan commercials. “She’s a wild animal you don’t want her in here.” Blue tilts his head. “She’d chew all your bones, take over your bed, make a mess of the place, and then eat us in our sleep.” Lexa protests moving her attention back to the T.V. to continue her marathon.

 

She gets up at the end of the episode, making her way into the kitchen, but stops dead in her tracks at the sight of the wolf sitting against the glass double doors that lead to her backyard.

 

Lexa is flabbergasted. Her entire backyard is enclosed with a large wood fence. How did she get back there?

 

The animal jumps up on her hind legs leaning against the door when she spots Lexa’s attention on her. A loud whimper breaks the silence of their stare. The rain still continues to come down in sheets.

 

She stands there completely torn on what to do. Lexa never thought she’d have to come up with a decision on whether or not to allow a wolf into her home. _When she’s actually aware it’s a wolf, of course._ They are unpredictable and dangerous. How does one even decide this? _They don't._

 

Wolves are suppose to be accustomed to these weather conditions, why is this one so persistent to come inside?

 

She starts walking to the door as the wolf hops back down on all four legs. The closer she gets, the faster the wolf’s tail starts to wave back and forth. By the time she is in front of the door, she is positive the animal is smiling up at her, her blue eyes shining over the rain.

 

Looking at her now, she can’t be that dangerous, right? She spent the whole night here and nothing happened, she tries to reason with herself.

 

Lexa reaches for the door handle, hesitating when her hand rests on the knob. The wolf seems to sense her uncertainty and she starts scratching at the glass, using those big eyes to plead at her again.

 

What is she thinking? Lexa shakes her head, apparently she's not. She's far beyond reason at this point as she turns the knob opening the door to chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Screaming._  
  
_She runs through the forest trying to locate where the sound was coming from._  
  
_It had to be from the village._  
  
_She could already smell the blood the closer she grew to her destination._  
  
_She wasn’t fast enough. Years of training to be the next alpha, still wasn’t enough to get her there in time. She only needed a couple extra seconds._  
  
_She bursts through the trees into the clearing of her home just in time to watch her father crash to the ground. Those blue eyes that were so similar to hers are closing for the last time--_  
  
_Clarke wakes up with a start, jumping up into the air only to bang her head on top of an offending surface. What the hell?_  
  
_It took a moment to understand her surroundings and let her heart slow its erratic pace. She pushes the intense flood of guilt and pain from the past down with a swallow as she allows herself to focus on what’s in front of her. She could see the outline of a sofa in the distance, but it was hard to look past the metal wires of the cage she is in._  
  
_Wait._  
  
_She is in a cage?_  
  
_Clarke looks closer, turning her head around to take in the details of her situation. And yes. She was indeed in a cage._  
  
_A dog cage._  
  
_For a dog._  
  
_She sighs at the sad irony of her circumstance. She can’t help but feel slightly offended that whoever put her in here believes she is equivalent to those creatures who think it’s acceptable to spend half the day chasing their tail and the other half eating their own feces._  
  
_Speaking of eating. Clarke’s stomach rumbles on cue._  
  
_She is not sure how long she has been on the run, but according to the sound of her stomach, it has definitely been awhile._  
  
_With a simple latch kennel, Clarke was able to stick her nose as much as she could through the metal wires and use her tongue to help turn and push the latch aside. She nudges the cage open and slowly makes her way out of it, intensely focusing on her surroundings. She slightly remembers being picked up by someone and carried somewhere, but is a bit disoriented of anything else._  
  
_She was trying to take in as much detail as possible, but the moment she spots the kitchen nothing else matters. She trots her way to the wood cabinets and uses her nose to shove open the biggest one towards the bottom._  
  
_Her eyes widen and her tongue sticks out of her mouth by the amount of cereal boxes neatly lined up along the top shelf._  
  
_She forgets all about human dining decencies and lets her wolf incidents take over as she thrust opens the first box with her teeth and cereal scatters across the floor. She vacuums it up across the tile, swallowing at points without spending the extra time it would attain to chew._  
  
_She is onto her fourth box with her snout shoved as far into it as possible, when she hears a soft bang derive from somewhere beside her._  
  
_She whips her head up and the cereal box flies across the kitchen, easily forgotten when her eyes lay onto the loveliest set of green she has ever had the pleasure to gaze into._  
  
\---  
  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Lexa chants has she chases the offender across her house. The wolf ran through the door only to make a beeline to her sofa. Leaving a trail of wet tracks in her wake.  
  
Blue hastily jumps down at the sight of commotion and trots down the hall, away from the noise with his tail between his legs. So much for hoping he’d turn out to be a sufficient guard dog. The wolf then hops up onto the couch quickly taking his place.  
  
“No. Down!” Lexa yells, pointing her finger franticly at the soaking wet pile of white fur that is now destroying her furniture.  
  
The wolf answers by a wag of her tail and nuzzles more into the side of the couch until she is fully lying down. She instantly makes herself comfortable and places her head on the side pillow with a low content rumble escaping her chest.  
  
“No. No. I swear I will throw you back outside, get down.” That’s a lie. She probably wouldn’t.  
  
The wolf ignores her, turning her attention from Lexa onto the television, that is still happily playing the marathon of Friends.  
  
Lexa supposes she is fairly mature for her age, definitely when it comes to making important decisions and dealing with crisis situations. She has to be when she is co-running her own company, but the pettiness takes over when she lunges for the remote on the coffee table and quickly turns off the wolf’s source of entertainment.  
  
“Get off.” She lowly threatens and throws the remote back. She crosses her arms while putting on the best glare she could muster (the one she usually saves for disgruntle employees and irritating investors) in hopes the animal will listen. It doesn’t last long when the wolf turns her blue eye gaze upon Lexa, slowly sitting back up on the couch.  
  
Lexa gulps, her arms uncrossing and falling limply to her side. Not a lot of things can make her falter, but the minute those eyes lock onto hers, she becomes weak in the knees. The wolf is looking at her like she is her next prey and she hesitantly starts to take a step back. Maybe challenging a wild predator was not the best plan she could have came up with.  
  
When Lexa takes another step back, the wolf deliberately gets up and makes her way off the couch, her blue eyes never leaving Lexa’s. With every step back, the wolf takes another forward until she trips over her own feet, quite gracefully she might add, and lands with a plop onto the hardwood floor.  
  
Blue had the right idea. She should have made a run for it when she had the chance.  
  
She takes a trembling breath, her eyes wide and stunned as the wolf approaches, her giant white paws silently moving across the floor until they appear right in front of her. She is so close Lexa can distinguish every speck inside of her eye and smell the slight musk of rain clingy from her fur.  
  
She starts to hoover over her, making Lexa lean back on her forearms in attempt to get further away. The wolf’s sharp white teeth poke out of her mouth when she growls dominantly, making Lexa flinch and instinctively turn her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
She is so dead. She waits for the inevitable, knowing there is not much she can do at this point to stop an attack. She holds her breath, yearning for the wolf to just walk away. Her body trembles when she feels a wet nose glide across the side of her neck. She looses the rest of her balance and falls flat on the ground, the wolf completely standing over her.  
  
She tries to turn her head, but quickly gets rejected when the wolf forcefully keeps her head to the side, her cheek flat against the floor. A low snarl vibrates through her body and she feels a gentle weight being placed on top of her as the wolf fully lies down.  
  
A wet tongue skates across the side of her neck up to her ear causing her heart to beat feverishly. She feels the wolf groan on top of her as she burrows her snout where Lexa’s neck and shoulder meet. _What is happening?_  
  
It ends just as quickly as it began when the wolf lifts herself off of Lexa, turning around and heading towards the sofa. She jumps up, making herself comfortable again before turning her eyes back to the green ones still sprawled out on the floor.  
  
Lexa is in shock, frozen on the ground. She would be confused of what just happened if it was not so obvious in the challenge of the wolf’s gaze. As if to say ‘tell me to get down one more time.’  
  
She swallows.  
  
_Well, fuck._  
  
\---  
  
Lexa’s sulking.  
  
The skies have cleared up and the inside of her house is now illuminated by the large moon peaking through her windows. She spent the better half of the day cleaning up the disaster from the afternoon and now she has found herself sitting at her kitchen table with her laptop pulled open. She’s finishing up responding to work emails that she swore she was going to wait until tomorrow to do.  
  
She just needed a distraction.  
  
A distraction from the very large white wolf who has officially taken over her house. A house that apparently the wolf has made clear earlier that she now runs.  
  
Lexa pouts peaking up from over her laptop to find the source of her annoyance sitting on the floor, watching her intently from a couple yards away. The wolf tilts her head to the side the minute their eyes come in contact and quickly stands up at the scrutiny.  
  
Lexa grumbles, putting her gaze back onto her computer, not wanting to give the wolf the satisfaction of having her attention. A loud whine escapes the animal, but Lexa refuses to look up. She’s pretty sure she’s read the same sentence at least fifteen times.  
  
She feels a nudge to her side and turns her head to find Blue looking up at her.  
  
“Hey my best man.” She coos, scratching the top of his head. He groans when she moves to his favorite spot behind his ears, causing him to place his large head onto her lap.  
  
A loud growl slices through the silence of the house. Lexa lashes her head around finding the wolf standing a bit closer now, her ears pinned back and teeth bared. Blue lifts his head quickly and scurries out of the dining room and back down the hall.  
  
Lexa turns her gaze from his retreating form and back onto the wolf’s with a frown. She is standing there, ears forward tail wagging, like she didn’t just scare her precious dog back into the corner of her home.  
  
“That wasn’t very nice.”  
  
The wolf shrugs. Can wolves even shrug? This wolf definitely shrugged. Lexa’s frown deepens.  
  
“The rain has stopped. I won’t feel guilty throwing your ass back out there.”  
  
The wolf walks up to her making Lexa scoot her chair a little further away.  
  
“Hey, hey, boundaries.” Of course the wolf ignores her has she rubs her side along Lexa’s legs, making her stiffen from the touch, sitting rigidly in her chair. She stops to sniff her, the wet nose traveling slowly down her arm to her thigh, moving across until she lands straight into Lexa’s crouch.  
  
“Hey!” Lexa quickly jumps up, the loud scrape of her chair along the hardwood floor ringing through the house.  
  
“No. Bad wolf!” Lexa points her finger with a stern expression at the shameless beast. 

The wolf just shakes her head, tail wagging as she continues walking towards her again, causing Lexa to back up and make a run towards her bathroom down the hall. She closes the door quickly and locks it for good measure, before placing her hands on her forehead with a heavy sigh. She turns away from the door to find Blue laying next to the tub on her blue rug, looking up at her with a sad pout. "I know, I know. What have I gotten us into?" 

 

\--


	4. Chapter 4

Something cool keeps hitting her face, trying to lure her back to reality. She feels it again, hitting her cheek with a splash and slowly sliding down, making her nose twitch and her dream slip further from her mind.  

 

Lexa lets out a groan, a bit aggravated with her body giving in to the pressure of waking up. As another water droplet lands on her forehead, Lexa snaps her eyes open only to shut them quickly from the harsh morning light seeping through her house.

 

She feels another drop hit her nose, causing her to throw her hands across her face with another annoyed grunt. She moves her fingers slowly to pear through them, but instantly regrets it when she sees Luna’s condescending smirk looking down upon her. One hand is hovering over her, the other is holding a glass of water and she doesn’t have time to react to the scene before another drop lands on her face.

 

“Luna, what the hell!” Lexa vigorously throws her hands down by her side as Luna’s smirk turns into full out laughter. Her black curls bouncing with every shake of her shoulders.

 

Lexa sits up on the couch and uses the sleeve of her white t-shirt to wipe the water droplets off of her face. Her messy hair falling into waves around her face as a pout starts to form on her lips. She rolls her shoulders to relieve some of the tension from her back caused by the uncomfortable position she was laying in. 

 

“I can’t believe I thought it was ever a good idea for you to have the key to my house.” She grumbles, sleep still fogging up her mind. 

 

Luna grins, placing the water on the coffee table before crossing her arms. “It’s six thirty, you know I was coming over at this time for our morning run. Why are you even still asleep? And why are you sleeping on the couch?”

 

“I was tired.” Lexa mumbles, using the balls of her hands to rub the rest of the sleep away from her eyes. 

 

“So tired you couldn’t walk the extra ten steps it would take you to your room, where a queen size tempur-pedic mattress is waiting for you?” Luna questions, lifting up her perfectly manicured eyebrow in doubt.

 

Lexa looks towards her room with a frown, remembering her unfortunate events from last night. 

 

_She turns the handle of her bathroom door, pushing it slowly open while Blue stands patiently next to her. Lexa sticks her head out in the hall, looking both ways to make sure that the wolf wasn’t in sight before fully opening the door._

 

_She lets Blue exit first before making it across the hall, tip toeing towards her bedroom. She carefully opens her door, stopping for a second to wince when it lets out a loud squeak in her quiet home. She creeps in gently, cautiously shutting the door behind her, trying her best not to make a sound. When the door officially shuts, she lets out a sigh of relief and turns around to her bed._

 

_She stops frozen in her tracks, her eyes bugging out at the sight of the wolf sprawled out over her bed. The wolf’s tail wagging cursorily as she starts to scoot her laid out body closer to the end of the bed at the sight of Lexa. Her white fur shimmering against the bed’s dark navy duvet cover._

 

_Lexa keeps still, her eyebrows scrunching up in exasperation at the sight of that said fur now covering every inch of her clean bed._

 

 _“Down!” She commands, but quickly remembering what happened last time when the wolf’s ears instantly fall back on her head, her tail coming to a stop on top of the covers. She places her hands vigilantly out in front of her, speaking more softly “I mean… please. Please get down.”_

 

 _The wolf hops up on all fours, but only to turn around towards the headboard and place herself down again on the right side of the bed. Looking back at Lexa with her tongue sticking out of her mouth and head tilted to the side._ _She has come to know that look as a smile, she can just feel the wolf taunting her._

 

_Lexa’s shoulders fall in defeat. “Why did I even bother? Fine take my bed."_

 

“Lexa? You still there” Luna waves her hand in front of her face, lightly pushing her shoulders in frustration.

 

“Hey. Yeah, I was just um watching TV, I must have fallen asleep out here.” She explains, her hands fiddling with the ends of her plaid green and black sleep shorts. 

 

"Huh, yeah?" Luna suspiciously looks at her sister before turning around and walking straight towards her bedroom.

 

Lexa jumps up in panic, running quickly after her nosey sister. "What are you doing, I said I was watching television." She trails behind apprehensively, right on Luna's heels. 

 

"Yeah, I'm sure you were." She says sarcastically turning the handle to her door before Lexa could stop her. 

 

"Hey wait, wait, let me explain-"

 

The door smacks open and a loud gasp escapes Luna's mouth. She looks back at her little sister in shock, her eyes widening before narrowing at Lexa's guilty face. 

 

"I gave you -"

 

"It was raining."

 

"One instruction-"

 

"She was by the back door."

 

"And that was-"

 

"She was looking at me with that sad puppy face."

 

"To not let-"

 

"She was shivering."

 

"The wolf inside your house-"

 

"I had to let her in."

 

The wolf is lying on the bed, Lexa's hidden candy stash that was in her drawer of her nightstand is now scattered in wrappers across her bed. 

 

"It was raining? Really Lexa? It's not raining anymore, why is it still in your house?"

 

"I thought she could stay for awhile." Lexa comments. In no way confessing to her sister that the wolf has slightly taken over the situation and she is a little too chicken to change the dynamics. Luna would hold that over her for the rest of her life. 

 

She hears the wolf groan and she glances over to see her half lying off the end of the bed, tail high in the air and her blue eyes right on Lexa. 

 

"We need to call animal control again." Luna starts shaking her head back and forth, her hand automatically reaching for her phone in her running shorts pocket.

 

"No. I have this under control." Lexa jumps at her sister, grabbing the phone from her hand. 

 

"You can't keep a full grown wolf like it's a domestic dog." Luna huffs, throwing her hand towards the animal as if it would make her point more obvious. A low growl escapes the wolf, making Luna flinch and take a couple steps away from the bed, lowering her arm back to her side.

 

"Yes I can." Her voice firm as she looks back towards her sister, arms crossed and a determined look morphing her face.

 

"No you can't." Luna narrows her eyes at Lexa, already seeing the challenge set on her face. 

 

"Yes I can."

 

"What are we four? It's a wolf Lexa. They are unpredictable and belong out in the wild, not sleeping on top of your bed."

 

"She's not that bad. I have it figured out." She explains, hoping her voice sounds more convincing than she feels. 

 

Luna let's a loud grunt of disbelief. "I know you miss Costia, but it has been a year. I was hoping you would start going on dates again or get another dog or a cat maybe? This seems a bit extreme."

 

"This isn't even about that. Why does this have to automatically be about her? The wolf was trembling and needed to get out of the rain. That's it." Lexa crosses her arms defensively, looking determinedly at the ground irritated, while the mood of the room instantly growing colder at Luna's statement. 

 

"You've always been attracted to broken things." She speaks softly, lifting her hand onto her shoulder and squeezing lightly.

 

"Stop." She shrugs her sister's hand off, backing up a couple steps, her jaw working back and forth. 

 

At that moment the wolf hops down from the bed, walking towards her. A soothing whine escapes her mouth as she rubs her side up against her legs slowly. She nudges her wet nose against Lexa's clenched fist until she relaxes the hold slightly. Her hand starts to instinctively scratch the top of the wolf’s head, between her eyes like she always does with Blue. The action always seems to calm her as she shuts her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose and out her mouth. The wolf lets outs a deep rumble of satisfaction that vibrates her hand and eases her frustration. Lexa looks down at her, finally realizing what she is actually doing and snatches her hand back to her side as if she was touching fire.

 

Luna's eyebrows crunch forward as she shifts nervously from foot to foot. "I'm sorry, I might have crossed the line a little, but a wolf? You have to admit this is crazy." She looks warily at Lexa's close proximity to the wild dog. 

 

"Just trust me. Please. She's fine." Lexa looks up at her wretchedly.

 

"Okay. I really hope you know what you are doing." Luna sighs, a stiff smile spreading on her face at Lexa's relieved grin. Her baby sister has been through a lot and she'd do just about anything for her, including going along with an outrageous, possibly treacherous, request. 

 

"Let me change, we can go for that run." Lexa walks away from the wolf to her wooden dresser, grabbing her running gear before making her way towards the bathroom to change. 

 

Luna stands motionless in her room glancing anxiously at the animal a couple feet away. "Are you really leaving me alone with it?"

 

The wolf takes a step forward, causing Luna to take a big step back. "Uh... Lexa?"

 

The animal tilts her head curiously, her blue eyes never leaving Luna's. She continues moving up to her and Luna doesn't think for a second before bolting out of the room and down the hall. "I'll be waiting on the front porch Lexa!"

 

\---

 

The wolf’s paws move deep in the damp dirt, his snout against the ground and his ears forward in alert. The alpha’s trace has led him this far and now it has vanished somewhere in the forest. Lost within the water and musk of yesterday’s rain.

 

He comes across two human girls running along the dirt trail, their bright colored shoes are a strong contrast to the natural colors of his home. He crouches low to the floor, using the greeneries and branches around him to fade into the forest.

 

His eyes survey them cautiously as they gain a closer distance. When they are almost about to pass him is when he fully catches their scent. It was appallingly human – sweat, chemicals but with a mix of something familiar.

 

Clarke’s scent. It is coming from one of them.

 

He growls faintly, his ears pinning back and his pelt standing tall along his back. _Why would Clarke’s scent be on a human?_

 

He doesn’t have time to think it over before making his way towards the runners. Trailing quietly behind, matching their pace.

 

He tracks them closely, making himself invisible along the forest, using his dark coat as an advantage. He follows them until they part ways at a house along the asphalt road. He was able to distinguish the scent coming from the human walking into the home. The smell becoming stronger the closer he gets. Clarke has definitely been here.

 

He stays patiently along the shrubs outside. He’s been searching for days for the alpha. He can wait a bit longer.

 

It doesn’t take long before he sees the human walk out of the front door again. Her bright colored shoes changed to shiny black ones and her face perfectly manicured and clear of sweat. He watches her lock the door and walk towards her car, keeping his body hidden and his eyes barred on her until the vehicle is down the road and out of sight.

 

He walks out of the bushes making his way towards the house. He inspects it thoroughly and easily finds a window rolled up on the side. His claws make a hole in the screen and he jumps through quickly into the human’s home. The alpha’s scent consumes him instantly, her smell taking over the entire house.

 

He is greeted with a threatening growl and looks down the hall to find the alpha barring her teeth, body bowed and ready to attack. He instinctively lowers his head in submission at the alpha’s rage burning off of her in waves, making his legs slightly shake.

 

_Hello, Clarke._

The alpha lifts her head, her eyes blazing into his.

_What are you doing here Bellamy?_

_I came to bring you back home._

Clarke bares her teeth again.

_Then your journey was for nothing. I am not going back._

Bellamy takes a step forward; his voice is laced with desperation.

_We need you more than ever Clarke. Pike is rising; he is going to take the place as alpha if you do not return._

_Then let him._

_You know why we can’t do that Clarke. He will ruin us._

_And I won’t? I couldn’t even protect anyone._

_Giving the circumstance we were under, that was understandable Clarke. There was nothing more you could have done. Now you are just being a coward. Running. Hiding. And with a human. What are you thinking?_

The alpha lowers her head, her voice stern and her eyes hard.

_I am thinking that you should leave. Now._

_No._

Clarke’s head shoots up and her ears go flat as she takes a step closer to him.

_Don’t test me Bellamy._

Her anger consumes the house, making Bellamy fight all of his instincts to not fall to the ground and expose his stomach to the alpha. The tense air between them is broken with a soft whimper.

 

Clarke swings her head around to find Blue hiding underneath the coffee table. His large trembling body trying it’s hardest to dissolve into the wood floor. She immediately stops her threatening demeanor and takes a deep calming breath, closing her eyes simply to open them to a confused Bellamy.

 

_Is that a housedog? Have you stooped that low. You’d rather hang out here with that heedless pet and it’s human instead of your own family?_

Clarke remains calm, looking up at the fuming beta with an unreadable expression.

_Just leave Bellamy._

The black wolf glares at the alpha, knowing there was not much more he could do right now to make her come back with him, he turns back around and leaps out of the house.

 

Clarke stands for a moment, closing her eyes at the emotion her old friend has brought to the surface. She has a strong feeling that won’t be the last of their conversation. She should have known that Bellamy would follow her. It could never be that easy to run away from her problems. To disappear. 

 

She turns around and glances at the whimpering pup under the table. She lowers her body when her eyes meet scared big ones. She makes herself as small as possible to ease the pet’s worries. After all, this was his home and his pack first whether she likes to admit it or not.

 

\---


End file.
